


Happy Mother's Day

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pregnancy, skimmons - Freeform, skimmons-freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Skye is late. She's never late. After a quick run to the drugstore and way too many pregnancy tests, it's back to the store to surprise Jemma Simmons with the news.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot because it was Mother's Day soon and I wanted to do something quick, sappy and not my typical writing. 
> 
> As ever not canon compliant, because I hate what they've done to the Skimmons potential. 
> 
> Not beta read so all spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine. If anyone ever wants to help beta or let me bounce ideas off them I'd love that.

Skye stared at the date on her phone, and she mentally counted the days since her last period. She was late she realized as she looked at the date again. The one constant in Skye’s life had always been her period and even over the last few months it had still come like clock-work. It’s really not surprising that it’s late so she’s not panicking per se but she is still a little shocked.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, Skye grabs her keys and wallet from the bowl by the front door and bends a few traffic laws until she pulls into the first parking spot she sees. Purposefully Skye scans the signs over the aisles of the store she’s just walked in until she finds the aisle she needs.

Not really caring for brand or price, Skye grabs what would probably be a ridiculous amount of pregnancy tests if she was thinking rationally about what she was doing. In this moment though, Skye is far from rational and slowly coming out of her shocked faze and entering reserved giddy.

The drive back to the apartment is more relaxed and Skye only barely even bends any traffic laws as she pulls back into her reserved spot.

Seven minutes is an eternity Skye decides as she impatiently taps her foot on the tile of the bathroom anxiously waiting for any of the tests she’d just used to show some sort of result.

When the first of the tests shows a second red line, Skye tries not to get excited. Skye tries to keep her cool through the second and the third. The last test that definitely read “PREGNANT” though was the one that got her crying on the floor of the bathroom.

Minutes later when her tears of happiness slowed, Skye collected the tests and boxes and any traces of what she had been doing and stashed them back in the bedroom, where no one would find them. As Skye pushed the last of them out of sight, she paused a moment so she could pull out her phone and take some photo proof in case the signs disappeared later.

Locking the phone with one hand and shoving the last of the tests away, Skye’s eyes focus on the day once again. It’s May 12, Mother’s Day, and Skye can’t imagine a better day for this to happen. Ideas explode in her head as the reality of the whole day hits her.

Soon enough Skye is back in her car and speeding back to the same store she had been at a few hours ago.

There isn’t much to choose from, it being Mother’s Day and by now even the most clueless of people had bought their loved ones chocolates flowers balloons and cards. Of course Skye hadn’t planned on this so she was unprepared but as her eyes flitted across the drags of the holiday section she was certain she could come up with something.

Balloons, most of which just said ‘Congratulations’ or ‘Surprise’ instead of Happy Mother’s Day were tied together in one hand. Candles chocolates and whatever flowers Skye could find were stuffed into the cart she pushed out to her car.

It was quite possible that Skye had spent too much, given the baby that was in her future. But she rationalized that you only got to do this so often so going overboard was reasonable this time.

Pulling back into her spot Skye notices the time on her radio and realizes more of the day has wasted away than she planned. Cooking dinner like she had planned this morning is definitely not going to happen if she will have everything ready in time.

Dumping the last of the bags in the hallway Skye pauses briefly so she can call their favorite Indian place. Much like any other time she’s called the owner is all too happy to hear Skye’s voice and tease her about forgetting about cooking again. He promises that their usual order will be ready and delivered as soon as possible. Even with the latest of the possibilities he had offered, Skye should be able to spread everything out in time.

The next forty-five minutes blur by as flowers balloons and candles are spread across the living room. Stepping out of the bedroom, changed and hair still dripping a little from her hurried shower, Skye can hear the soft knocking of the delivery person at the door.

With a gentle thanks and a bigger than usual tip, Skye closes the door catches the time and hurries to the kitchen so she can dish out everything.

Metal tumblers turning from behind her are the first clue Skye has that her time is up and suddenly her nerves are a mess. Skye can feel the butterflies in her stomach and her fingers are starting to tremble a little as she looks at the mess of decorations behind her.

“Skye” a soft English voice lovingly calls from the doorway “did you forget…..” Jemma’s words trail off as her eyes scan their living room. A living room now full of balloons and candles and a giant bear in one of the spare seats at their table. Tracking back and forth Jemma’s eyes finally settle on a nervous Skye and Jemma’s lips quirk up in questioningly confusion.

Suddenly all the words that Skye had been thinking about all day disappeared and Skye was left nervously grinning, or maybe grimacing, at Jemma as the other woman shut the door dropping her bag and keys in their usual places.

Wracking her brain Jemma tried to figure out what was going on, it wasn’t either of their birthdays. Their anniversary was months away so it wasn’t that and any other possible reason to celebrate didn’t click in Jemma’s brain

Finally finding her voice, Skye manages to squeak out a quiet ‘surprise’, and takes a tentative step or two towards Jemma. Confusion is still knit across Jemma’s brow and Skye can’t help but think it is the cutest thing, with a renewed sense of determination she closes the last few steps between them wrapping her arms around Jemma’s neck.

Dipping in for a quick kiss Skye manages to get a dainty peck on Jemma’s lips before confusion settles across Jemma’s face once again.

“I’m glad you’re home” Skye sing songs at Jemma arms still wrapped around the other woman’s neck “I’ve….” there’s a brief moment where Skye considers ruining the surprise but instead settles on a simple “…missed you”.

Really it wasn’t uncommon for them to do this, miss each other and do something special for the other person, but as Jemma’s eye scanned around the chaos behind Skye’s head this was something new.

Pulling her head back just a little, the look of confusion morphing into one of fake accusation, Jemma manages to make eye contact with Skye’s eyes, “What did you do…” Jemma’s voice becoming even more teasing if that was possible, “Skye”?

Honestly Skye shouldn’t laugh but even she knew by the mayhem in their living room this read like an apology so Skye really couldn’t help it. In between quite giggles, Skye reaches over closing the distance between their lips pulling Jemma back with her in a sweet kiss, “It’s nothing like that” Skye promises between kisses.

Slipping her arms from around Jemma’s neck, Skye runs one hand down Jemma’s arm interlacing their fingers and pulling Jemma towards the table. The spread of Indian food that fills their table only makes Jemma more suspicious, it’s a lot of food even for an apology.  A gentle kiss to her fingers pulls Jemma from questioning Skye further at least right now instead Jemma smiles at Skye as the other woman slides into the seat next to her.

Instead of a plate in front of Jemma is a large greeting card envelope which only sparks Jemma’s curiosity even more if that’s possible.

Quirking her eyebrow in confusion at the woman next to her Jemma slides the card off the table and being peeling away at the corner of flap.

It’s an agonizingly slow process watching Jemma open the card, Skye never had patience to open presents and cards slowly, so the pace Jemma is opening this on top of the surprise inside and how Jemma will react are driving poor Skye insane.

Slipping the card from the envelope, doesn’t diminish Jemma’s curiosity if anything it only makes it worse, since the card has ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ littered from corner to corner on the face of the card.

Chancing a glance at Skye, Jemma hopes that she will find some answer, instead, Skye wiggles her head encouraging Jemma to open the card. Finding no help from her girlfriend, Jemma peels the card apart and the quiet silence that filled the space around them is shattered by a loud gasp.

Tears are threatening to spill from Jemma’s eyes as she whips her head across the space between them trying to confirm what the picture inside the card implies.

She’s barely able to make out the giant smile that spreads from ear to ear on Skye’s face, before Jemma’s tears start tracking down her cheeks.

Smiling brightly, happiness filling the small space between them, Jemma can’t take her eyes off Skye but she still has to squeak out a quiet ‘are you sure’ just in case this is all a dream.

When soft lips press against her own lips Jemma feels the answer to her question and the worry slips away.

Her tears slowed Jemma chances a quick glance back at the picture in the card. Jemma’s eyes settle on Skye’s messy scrawl on the inside of the card behind where the picture had been:   


“HAPPY FIRST MOTHER’S DAY JEMS!’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble.  
> I was trying to write something with a little less exposition than my normal works hope that still works to whomever reads this??  
> You can run with your own assumptions on how Skye got pregnant, I'm torn between Jemma being smart and finding an easy way to combine her eggs with Skye's and do invitro that way. Or you can also go with a donor, more than likely Fitz. But I didn't really want to deal with that mess so hence the way the fic ends. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> For real even a <3 in the comments section blows me away.
> 
> Check out my other works on here or come visit me on tumblr I'm goldenwolfrose there too.


End file.
